


posted on the wall

by dwreed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, it's a good time, keith is super gay, lance is super bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwreed/pseuds/dwreed
Summary: “We wouldn’t have to use it if Lance would stop picking up dying strangers.” Keith forced his eyes open as the person that was helping him sat him up and leaned him against the door.The car swerved as the drive looked back to glare into the backseat, expression going soft when he met Keith’s eyes with his own blue ones. “Don't listen to her. Us living folks have to stick together.” He smiled, and Keith’s world felt like it was knocked off of its axis. “I’m Lance. The grump is Pidge, and this big guy is Hunk.” He punched the huge bicep of the man in the passenger's seat.“Lance please keep your eyes on the road.” The passenger - Hunk - pleaded. Lance rolled his eyes, gave Keith a wink, and then looked back out the windshield.





	posted on the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuisaki/gifts).



> happy birthday yui ! <3

Keith remembered when it happened. 

 

He’d just left the house for school when the sirens started to go off. His eyebrows had pulled together in confusion, and then he’d gone back inside the house to ask his foster mother Lissette what was going on. She told him to lock the doors and close the blinds, and Keith’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he did so. His younger foster siblings also seemed confused, pausing in eating their cereal and glancing towards the television when Lissette turned it on to the news. There was a disease outbreak and everyone was supposed to stay indoors - but they hadn’t said what kind of disease it was. 

 

Honestly, the whole town went up in flames much too quickly. The military came in to help evacuate people three days later, but the more panicked people got the messier things become, and soon enough the whole town was a shit show of people crying and yelling and  _ undead.  _

 

It had been three years, and Keith was just tired of  _ running.  _

 

How much could one person handle? Keith was close to being on the brink of giving up, like he’d witnessed so many others before. 

 

The abandoned motel was the first place for miles that Keith had run into; there were no signs of anyone attempted to make a life there, likely because there wasn’t anything even close to civilization for fifty miles out and provisions weren’t easy to acquire. Keith wasn’t sure if he was sad or relieved that there was no one there, not even anyone to fight. He sighed as he went behind the desk, grabbing a few of the room keys from the broken-open lockbox and heading back outside into the heat to find a room that didn’t have a dead body in it. It only took him two tries; the bed was still made and everything looked untouched, even the dust settling on the furniture. 

 

Keith rolled his motorbike in so that it wouldn’t get stolen, leaning it against the wall in the empty space, and then shut the door and locked it, collapsing on the bed. 

 

It was hot.  _ Too  _ hot. He felt like he was melting. He briefly wondered if this place had a backup generator and if it hadn’t been bled dry yet. Should he check? 

 

After kicking at the generator for a good fifteen minutes he’d decided that the labor wasn’t worth it and crawled back onto the bed, guzzling the last of his water from his pack and staring at the ceiling. At least here he was in the shade; outside it was sweltering and Keith could feel his sunburn even just lying there. He was dizzy and exhausted, his head throbbing as he wiped at the sweat on his brow. 

 

He began to cough, and then heave. In a panic he turned onto his side, throwing up water and stomach bile. 

 

Keith thought he might not  _ have  _ to give up, as he heaved again and slumped over the edge of the bed.

 

The next time consciousness wavered at the edges of Keith’s brain he wasn’t in the motel anymore. He could hear the distinct sound of a car rumbling under his head and could feel himself rustling around the seat with the bumpy road. His eyes fluttered open, but the light leaking into them forced his eyes shut again and he groaned in protest.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t fall back asleep yet, you need to drink some water.” Someone propped him up on their knee, and Keith didn’t have the strength to push away the water bottle at his lips nor did he  _ want to.  _ If this person was going to poison him then let them do it and just end him already, and if it really was water then he wanted that too. His throat felt as dry as the desert he’d lugged himself and his bike through, and he groaned again when the water bottle was taken away again. “Not so fast. We found you passed out.” 

 

His eyes weren’t even open so he had no idea who this person was referring to, but he supposed the situation spoke for itself. He tried to reply, but the words got stuck in his throat immediate and he coughed, dry and painful. 

 

“Here, just a little bit more.” Then the bottle was at his lips again and he was drinking again, too thirsty to be embarrassed as some of it missed his mouth and went down his chin. 

 

“I think there’s still that IV in the back, Pidge. Maybe we should hook him up to it.” Another voice chimed in. The person that was helping him pulled the water away again.

 

“We wouldn’t have to use it if Lance would stop picking up dying strangers.” Keith forced his eyes open as the person that was helping him sat him up and leaned him against the door. 

 

The car swerved as the drive looked back to glare into the backseat, expression going soft when he met Keith’s eyes with his own blue ones. “Don't listen to her. Us living folks have to stick together.” He smiled, and Keith’s world felt like it was knocked off of its axis. “I’m Lance. The grump is Pidge, and this big guy is Hunk.” He punched the huge bicep of the man in the passenger's seat. 

 

“Lance  _ please  _ keep your eyes on the road.” The passenger - Hunk - pleaded. Lance rolled his eyes, gave Keith a wink, and then looked back out the windshield. Keith could do nothing but cough. The girl, Pidge, stopped her rummaging through the trunk, pulling out an IV bag and pursing her lips in thought before hanging it on the window handle. She fidgeted with the safety on the needle, and Keith watched absently as the two men in front jabbered on about something or another - Keith still wasn't enough in focus to tune in. 

 

“I’ll do this when we get there. Don't think you want me jabbing your arm on a bumpy car ride. Here.” Pidge grabbed the water bottle again, and this time when she raised it to Keith’s lips it was easier for him to swallow. She still didn't let him drink a lot of it though, and Keith drifted in and out of consciousness until the car slowed to a stop. “Lance, take care of your lost puppy. Hunk and I will take care of this run, I guess.” Pidge sighed, climbing out of the car with Hunk to pull open the garage door of the house Lance had stopped in front of. 

 

“Roger.” Lance didn't seem concerned, just waited for the garage door to be opened before driving in and putting it in park, turning the light on as the garage closed behind him, leaving Keith and Lance alone.

 

Lance climbed into the backseat, undoing the safety on the needle on the first try. “Afraid of needles?” He asked. Keith shook his head. Lance smiled wryly. “Good.” He stuck it into Keith’s arm, pulling the tape out of the first aid kit and taping the wire down so that it wouldn't jostle. Keith watched him through hazy eyes as Lance fiddled with the IV bag, and then the weird, uncomfortable sensation is his body being prompted with fluids started filling his nerves. It was quiet for a while, save the sounds of Lance putting the first aid kit away and the sounds of their breathing. “What's your name?” Lance finally asked, and Keith tried to clear his throat but there was nothing to clear; it just made him feel worse. 

 

“Keith,” he managed. As soon as it was out of his mouth Lance was cracking open the water bottle again, careful as he helped Keith drink. 

 

“Well, good to meet you, Keith. I’m glad you're still with us.” Again, he smiled, and Keith wondered if he was actually  _ dead  _ and he was being given mercy by an angel. They sat there for a long while, Keith dozing in and out of consciousness as Lance hummed something Keith didn’t recognize under his breath. Whatever it was it was soothing, and time seemed to wobble as they sat there in the humidity of the garage. It was better than being outside, though, with the stench of the living dead amplified by the heat. “You can lie down if you want. I don’t mind. I hear my lap makes a  _ great  _ pillow.” Lance said. 

 

Without any protest Keith lied down, shuffling until he was curled up with one leg sticking off the seat. “Whoever told you that lied to you. You’re too bony to be a good pillow.” He rasped, and he could feel Lance’s muscles tense underneath him. 

 

“Excuse me, do you  _ want  _ me to toss you out onto the road once we get moving again, or…?” He sounded stung. Keith didn’t really regret it, because it was  _ true.  _ It wasn’t like he could talk, though. Anyone who’d ever tried to seek solace on his lap was sorely disappointed, as well. 

 

“Sorry.” But he still apologized, because Lance  _ did  _ just save his life, even if Keith would probably rather be dead. He thought he was helping though, and that counted for something, maybe. Lance only grunted, hand rooting itself in Keith’s hair as if it had any business there. Yet, Keith said nothing about it; his scalp was sore and greasy and Lance’s fingers running through his hair was a welcome relief. It made quick work of putting Keith to sleep. 

 

More haze, and the next time Keith woke up was to the sound of excited chatter and the smell of spices and meat. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing them as he sat up in bed. 

 

Bed…? 

 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Lance. He was carrying in a plate of food and shutting the door behind him, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and setting a plate of spaghetti on Keith’s lap. “How are you feeling?” 

 

Keith’s stomach gurgled. “Hungry.” He dug in, moaning in satisfaction around a mouthful of pasta. 

 

“Don’t eat too fast,” Lance laughed. Keith attempted to slow down but it was hard; he hadn’t had a good meal like spaghetti in what felt like years. What probably  _ was  _ years. Lance went about checking the IV connected to Keith’s arm, humming to himself as he disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a stethoscope and a first aid kit. “You were passed the hell out but when we got back they strip searched you for bite marks. I told them you were fine but they didn’t believe me.” He placed the stethoscope around his neck, and Keith shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Who’s they? And where are we exactly?” Keith hoped these weren’t the kind of people to give him care and then keep him to “pay” for his services. He’d been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. 

 

“Altea. Off of the 5 freeway.” Lance smiled at him, but Keith didn’t know what there was to smile about. “Coran said you’re welcome to stay as long as you need. But, if you want to  _ stay  _ he’d like to interview you.” 

 

“Sounds annoying.” 

 

“Coran’s a good guy. Just trying to keep his people safe, you know?” Lance took his free hand and turned his wrist over, glancing at the ticking watch on his wrist as he pressed the stethoscope to Keith’s pulse point. Keith chewed idly, watching him in mild interest until he seemed satisfied and placed the stethoscope back around his neck. “Your heart rate seems better. Now all you probably need is a shower and a good shave.” Lance pinched Keith’s chin, and Keith was too busy chewing to care much. He filed away the fact that Lance was touchy. The other man removed the IV from his arm and put a bandaid over the puncture point, wrapping it once for good measure.

 

“You a doctor?” A shower did sound nice; perhaps he’d get to that after he finished eating. If this place had running water then Keith wanted to milk it for what it was worth before getting back on the road to meet with Shiro at the rendezvous point.

 

“Didn’t get to go to college to become one, but my dad is training me, I guess. Need as many doctors as we can get.” Lance pushed himself to his feet. “Help yourself to anything you need. My little siblings might stare a little but they’re harmless. Otherwise, I’ll grab you in the morning so I can show you around before my watch shift.” 

 

“You’re training to be a doctor and they let you take watch?” Keith shoved a meatball into his mouth, watching as Lance shoved his hands into his jacket. 

 

“I’m better with a gun.” He winked, and then opened the door and disappeared. 

 

Keith was shook. 

 

When Lance came in the next morning Keith was just getting out of the shower, swiping the steam from the mirror to stare at himself. He still looked like a mess, but at least he looked like less of a greasy one. Lance wandered in with a fresh set of clothes, setting them on the bed and leaning in the bathroom doorway, watching Keith look at himself in the mirror. 

 

“Want some help?” He offered. Keith hummed in thought, but before he could even reply Lance was leaving Keith alone. He sighed, wandering into the bedroom and taking stock of the clothes sitting on the bed - a pair of skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt of a band that Keith had never heard of before. He slipped into the clothes, just pulling the shirt over his head when Lance came back in with a toiletry bag in hand. “Alright, mullet.” He cocked his head towards the bathroom and Keith did as he said, taking a seat on the closed toilet lid as Lance rummaged through everything. 

 

Lance squirted some shaving cream into his hands, lathering it before going about spreading it on Keith’s scruff. 

 

Keith suddenly felt like he was a teenager again, being shown how to shave for the first time. Lance let the sink run, humming to himself as he grabbed the razor and ran it under the water before starting to shave Keith’s face. 

 

Keith’s mind had already been made up before he got here - he’s alive which means he  _ has  _ to go find Shiro and they have to figure out their next move…

 

But being doted on was nice. Feeling  _ cared for  _ was nice. 

 

Lance used a finger to tip Keith’s chin up, and Keith remained as still as possible as the razor swept over his neck. He felt mild anxiety, but Lance didn’t seem to feel the same, switching between humming and whistling as if he weren’t shaving the face of an almost-complete-stranger. “Don’t you get hot with your long hair?” 

 

Keith hummed hesitantly; kind of. 

 

“Could give you a haircut,” Lance offered. Keith hummed again; a hesitant yes. Lance smiled at him, and Keith could feel butterflies in his stomach. The eye contact was making him feel like Lance was looking straight into his soul and seeing every part of him he usually kept hidden. It unnerved him. “Finito!” Lance reached for the towel and patted down Keith’s face, and Keith turned to look into the mirror - he hardly recognized himself. Without the beard he looked babyfaced, and way more pale than he’d thought he was. “Now for your haircut.” 

 

“Not too short.” Keith frowned, and Lance waved him off. 

 

“Relative. How short is too short?” 

 

“Buzzed.” 

 

“What if I didn’t buzz  _ all  _ of it…” 

 

“ _ Lance. _ ” 

 

“I’m taking creative liberties!” Lance motioned for Keith to turn around. Keith groaned, following Lance’s orders and shifting nervously as Lance placed the towel over his shoulders. He tried not to let himself get anxious as the sound of the razor buzzed in his ear, but it was putting him on edge anyways. “You’re going to look good, I promise.”

 

Keith watched in abject, silent horror as his mullet was buzzed away, his shoulders slumping more and more by the minute as Lance went to trimming his fringe and the rest of his hair. It didn’t look bad, but it looked odd. Keith hadn’t seen himself with anything even relative to short hair in years, and yet now here he was. 

 

“See?” Lance smiled, setting the razor aside and glancing down at his watch. “Now everyone gets to see your beautiful face. Come on, let’s roll.” He tugged the towel from around Keith’s shoulders and motioned for him to follow. Keith looked at himself in the mirror for another moment before following after, grabbing his gloves and slipping them on as he followed Lance down the steps. The house was empty but he could hear kids playing outside, and when they stepped out onto the porch Keith looked around in awe. 

 

The wall surrounding the perimeter was huge - he wondered how long it had taken to build it, or  _ who  _ had built it, if they were still here. He supposed a good place to set up a camp would be in a cul-de-sac and that’s exactly where they’d gone about it. He was a little floored, standing there on the porch a little struck as Lance’s siblings ran around the yard without a care. 

 

“How long have you guys been here?” 

 

Lance hummed thoughtfully, leaning against the railing as he contemplated. “About a year and a half? Everyone’s super eager to take in a doctor, you know.” 

 

Keith figured that was true. Anywhere Lance and his family went they’d probably be welcome with open arms. Or held hostage. Sometimes people just had to horde a good thing. 

 

“You look super different!” One of Lance’s siblings, Keith guessed, a little girl around the age of ten, was staring up at him with a smile on her face. 

 

“Yeah…” He agreed, disgruntled. She climbed up on the railing as Lance introduced her. 

 

“Marisol, this is Keith. Keith, Marisol.” She patted his face, and it occurred to Keith that their whole entire family probably just didn’t know what personal space was. Keith didn’t particularly mind, but he wondered how other people must respond to them. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Marisol.” He shook her tiny hand, but then she went back to touching his face. Her hands went from his face to his neck, and he scrunched his shoulders up and squirmed away from her, ticklish. 

 

“Does it tickle?” She laughed, loud and warm even as Keith stepped away. 

 

“Uh, kinda…” He shouldn’t have reacted. He knew better than anyone kids were stubborn and with his neck as an erogenous zone he was pretty much doomed the moment he reacted. Again, she reached and his shoulders went up in defense; the smirk Lance was giving him was doing nothing and he made no move to help Keith either. He gently pried Marisol’s hands away and stepped even  _ further  _ away, clearing his throat and stepping down the porch steps. “Were you going to show me around?” 

 

Lance shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants, jumping off the porch with his dog tags swinging around his neck. “Alright, alright. See you, Marisol.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then he was motioning for Keith to follow him. 

 

The camp was massive and all of the people were almost eerily friendly. Still, being introduced to people in a non hostile environment made Keith feel a little more at ease. It was a nice change of pace, being able to walk around freely without looking over his shoulder and listening too hard. As they came upon the outside perimeter Lance stepped into one of the houses placed at the edge, Keith following after. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted into his nose, and he felt surprised as he was led into the kitchen, where a girl with long, grown-out braids was cooking. 

 

“You’re late,” she frowned at Lance but still handed him a plate of food, so hastily that he almost dropped. 

 

“Come on, Allura. Cut me some slack.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she was swatting him with the spatula before he could even get close. 

 

“Just go upstairs,” she grimaced, and then turned her gaze to Keith. “I’m Allura, nice to meet you.” She stuck a hand out and Keith shook it hesitantly. 

 

“Keith,” he introduced, feeling his mouth begin to water as she handed him a plate. “Thank you so much.” It was just eggs and bacon between two pieces of toast, but Keith couldn’t remember a time he hadn’t had anything out of a can, before last night. 

 

“You’re welcome. Hear that, Lance? He said thank you!” She shouted after Lance as he went up the steps, right into Keith’s ear. It was his turn to grimace, but he figured the thanks was enough as he made his way to follow Lance. 

 

The window in the loft was open and Lance climbed out of it, Keith trailing behind him and then up onto the huge wall that surrounded the perimeter of the camp. From up there, you could see pretty far into the complex and pretty far out. The neighborhood was relatively quiet, save for the chatter coming from inside the walls. There weren’t a lot of living dead outside the perimeter either - a few stragglers that were moving far too slow to cause anyone problems. They’d probably been spared to save ammo. 

 

“Do you guys get herds over here?” Keith asked, pausing to look down at a walker in a tattered grey shirt as it slumped around the street. 

 

“Yeah. We have another outer perimeter to look out for them. We usually turn off all of the lights and cut all activity off inside so that they don’t stay around for long. It works most of the time.” Lance bit hastily into his sandwich, so Keith took that as his cue to begin eating also. “This is the inner perimeter. I used to work outer, but once I started training to become a doctor they shoved me up here like a princess in a tower.” Lance rolled his eyes, still stepping along the way. A pair of people passed them, waving at Lance as they went back to the rooftop and into the house. 

 

“So, you’re a good shot but you’re not  _ that  _ good of a shot.” Keith spoke with his mouth full. Lance choked on his sandwich, turning to glare at Keith over his shoulder. 

 

“I’m a perfect shot, thank you very much!” He hunched his shoulders, biting more furiously into his sandwich as he stomped his way across the wall with Keith behind him. Finally, they arrived at a watch tower. Lance let Keith go up first, and he looked out over the complex. It was weird to see children playing in the street on one side and walkers waddling around on the other. 

 

Lance settled down on a crate that had been left there, finishing his sandwich and reaching for the canteen. Keith just stared out at the complex, eyebrows pulled together. This life seemed nice, but it was almost too good to be true. Keith had been here before - not this exact camp but he’d been in others, and they’d all been corrupted in one way or another. He’d barely gotten out alive every time, and he’d told himself that he wasn’t going to seek a stable environment out anymore. Stability came with some sort of consequence, and Keith wasn’t willing to pay the price. 

 

“Come sit down.” Lance patted the space next to him, and Keith sighed before plopping himself down next to Lance, taking the last bite of his sandwich and slouching back against the wall. Lance handed him the canteen and Keith happily drank, guzzling some of it down before handing it back. “So, Keith. You got a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” It was a random topic, but Keith accepted it. It was better than sitting in silence. 

 

“Neither,” he replied. “What about you? Dating Allura?” 

 

Lance snorted, loud. “No, no, no. She’s all hung up on her long-lost boyfriend, so even if I wanted to...” He shrugged, but he was blushing. Keith assumed that Lance  _ had  _ wanted to at some point and that Allura had rejected him. 

 

When losing someone people moved on either too quickly or too slowly. There wasn’t a great balance. “She lose him during the infection panic, or?” It wasn’t any of his business, but he still wanted to know, for conversations sake. 

 

“Sort of? They lost contact. They went to the same college, I guess, but they were on break when the infection took over, so.” Lance toyed with an arrow from the crossbow sitting in the corner. “It sucks. Sometimes knowing someone’s dead is better than just not knowing, right? It drives you a little crazy.” 

 

Keith hummed in agreement. Almost everyone he’d known was dead except Shiro, and even  _ Shiro  _ could be dead by now. Keith almost had been. It made worry fill his gut.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to dredge up memories or anything,” Lance sighed. Keith shook his head. 

 

“No, it’s okay. Just thinking about a friend of mine. I’m supposed to rendezvous with him but-... I just hope he’s alive.” 

 

Lance placed his head on Keith’s shoulder, and Keith remained still, not wanting to jostle him. “Me too. At least you’re alive to go and see.” He looked up at Keith with a smile, and Keith smiled back. 

 

“Yeah… did I ever thank you?”

 

“Nope!” 

 

Keith winced, glancing down at his gloves. “Well… thank you for saving me. Not a lot of people would’ve done the same.” 

 

Lance didn’t reply, just sat there with his head on Keith’s shoulder as they sat there. Keith wondered if this was what it was like here; easy and comfortable. Were things always this laid back? He imagined not, but then again maybe it was worth it, for a few moments without being scared for your life. 

 

“I know you need to find your friend, but you’re welcome to come back. If you guys need a place to call home,” Lance offered. Keith sighed, chewing at his lip as he considered it.

 

“Sometimes I feel like we might.” 

 

Lance hummed. Keith could hear him shift, and then feel his breath on his neck. He squirmed, shrugging his shoulders up in reflex, but Lance didn't move, just huffed out a laugh. “Ticklish?” 

 

Keith swallowed thickly, chewing at his lip and groaning as soon as Lance’s lips connected with his neck. “Shouldn’t you be watching what’s going on?” He breathed, feeling a shiver go down his spine as Lance’s teeth grazed his jugular. 

 

“What’s going on?” Lance asked against his skin. Keith looked out over the outside of the wall, but there really was nothing going on. A persistent bite into the slope of his shoulder made him groan. 

 

“Nothing’s going on,” Keith managed, baring more of his neck and feeling Lance smile against his skin. 

 

“Good.” Lance grasped Keith’s chin and turned his face towards him, reining him in. At the last second he paused, lips hovering over Keith’s so close he could feel his breath. “This okay?” 

 

Keith crushed their lips together in reply. 

 

Lance was handsy, quick to sit himself in Keith’s lap and take Keith’s face in his hands, touch soft and tender and uncharacteristic of the way he was kissing Keith, which was filthy - deep and all tongue. It made Keith feel lightheaded, and he was out of breath when Lance pulled away to smile at him. “Just a moment.” He stood up, taking the crossbow and loading it with a bolt before looking out over the wall. Keith was tuned into the sound then - a walker was banging against a truck and causing a commotion, and it was attracting a bunch of others. Keith hadn’t even noticed the noise.

 

He supposed that’s why Lance was posted on the wall. 

 

Lance levelled the crossbow and then shot, and just like that the noise was gone. 

 

As if nothing happened Lance set the crossbow down and then planted himself back on Keith’s lap, and Keith could feel himself flush down his chest. “Will you come back?” His eyes were wide and innocent with the kind of genuinity that Keith didn’t see anymore, so much so that he was nodding before he could even properly think about it. 

 

“Yeah. I think I will.” Keith bit back a smile as Lance leaned in to kiss him again. 

 

Settling into bed that night felt surreal; well fed, safe, and happy as he pulled the blanket up and over his shoulders. There was a knock on his door, and he groaned in slight annoyance before giving permission to come in. 

 

Lance slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. Keith sat up and rubbed his eyes, watching Lance make his way closer. “Can I stay with you?” He lingered at the foot of the bed. Keith couldn’t find a good reason to say no, and he didn’t really want to anyways. He lifted the covers and let Lance crawl in beside him, shifting his legs as Lance cuddled into his chest and intertwined their ankles. Keith draped an arm over Lance’s waist, burying his face into the other man’s hair. 

 

“You okay?” Keith questioned. Lance nodded, nuzzling into the fabric of Keith’s shirt. 

 

“Yeah. Just kind of touch starved,” he laughed weakly. Keith held onto him tighter, rubbing up and down his back. “Thanks,” Lance sighed. 

 

Keith grunted. “For what?” His eyes were drooping with exhaustion - it was like every bad night of sleep he’d ever had was suddenly attacking him all at once. 

 

“Being here.” 

 

Keith grunted again. 

 

“Sorry, I’ll let you sleep.” Lance laughed quietly, hands gripping the back of Keith’s shirt. “Don’t want you to go…” Keith sighed, forcing himself to wake up more and turn to face the other man. 

 

“I’ll be back.” 

 

Something about living in this world made it extremely easy to get attached to people, and Keith hated it. It was easy to care about people, and sacrifice yourself for them, and it was even more easy to lose them. It’d happened before and Keith knew it would probably happen again, over and over until either the living were dead or the dead were the only ones living. 

 

“Promise?” Lance held out a pinky. Keith rolled his eyes, but wound his pinky around Lance’s anyways. 

 

“I’ll do my best.” 

 

“That’s not a promise!” Keith shrugged, letting his eyes stay closed as he drifted off to sleep.

 

It was hard to make himself get up the next morning; Lance’s warmth against his back was soothing and lulling him back to sleep, and he pressed himself closer and groaned in protest. Lance stirred, his arm tightening around Keith’s waist and bringing him in. Keith squirmed as Lance’s breath fanned over his neck. It was enough to wake him up, though, and he sighed as he carefully scooted out of Lance’s arms and off the bed. He slipped into his pants and shoes, scratching at his head and wondering if he should wake Lance up; maybe not, it would be harder to say goodbye. 

 

The trek to Pidge’s house was too short, but her and her brother Matt were in the garage building parts for the solar panels - Keith’s motorcycle was among all the clutter. 

 

“Hey. Heading out already?” Pidge turned away from the scrap metal, rummaging through the messy work bench until she found Keith’s keys. She tossed them to him and he snatched them out of the air. He didn’t know why he still had more than one key; he guessed part of him hoped he would still be going back to his home. 

 

“Yeah. I’m supposed to meet my friend by tomorrow and I don’t want to keep him waiting too long.” 

 

They’d made an agreement that if it took them longer than 3 days to meet up at their designated rendezvous then they should move on, but Keith didn’t want to push his luck. 

 

“Okay. Matt and I packed you some provisions and gas. It probably won’t last too long, but they’re really picky about canned food in case of a crisis…” Pidge gave him a weak smile. Keith waved her off. 

 

“The fact that you gave me anything is more than enough. Thank you.” He smiled back at her. “Nice meeting you, Matt.” 

 

Matt looked up from the workbench, removing his goggles from his face and smiling at him. “Yeah, same man. Take care out there.” He offered a hand and Keith took it, giving it a firm shake before grabbing the backpack that Pidge had set aside for him. He kicked up the stand and walked the bike out from the garage, and then climbed on, turning the key in the ignition and putting it into gear. 

 

The people watching the perimeter opened the gate for him and then he was on his way, moseying down the street as walkers slumped and turned towards him - too slow to keep up. 

 

“Keith!” 

 

He screeched to a stop, turning back to see Lance running through the closing gate. Lance wasn’t paying any of the walkers mind, even as they wandered closer to him - just kept running until he was finally caught up with Keith. When he did, he grabbed his face and planted a sloppy kiss to his lips before pulling away. 

 

“I’m coming with you,” he panted, hitching his backpack over his shoulder and looping his other arm through the remaining strap. Keith’s eyebrows pulled together, eyes sweeping once over the perimeter - the walkers were gaining on them but were too slow for him to be concerned. 

 

“I told you I’ll try to come back, and not just because I’d think about it. I don’t know what’s going to happen when I get there.” Really, anything could happen, and Keith knew it. And Lance had people to come back to; a community, an actual family. 

 

“Well, you didn’t do too hot on your own the first time, so I thought I’d be doing you a favor.” Lance’s stare was going right through him. Keith chewed at his lip in thought for a moment. 

 

“ _ Shit…”  _ He grimaced. “Fine, get on and hold on tight.” Lance grinned, appearing unfazed as he hopped on and hugged himself close to Keith’s back. 

 

“Do you have any helmets?” He asked, belated.

 

“Nope.” 

 

Keith revved up the engine. 

 

Then they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> yell about klance w/ me on tumblr @ dwreed


End file.
